Tales from the Nightosphere
by DragonFlow3r
Summary: From the author of Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre: Dragonflow3r (that's me) and co-author JayMan551 comes Tales from the Nightosphere. Simple, short stories about all the Adventure Time characters.
1. Adventure Time Adventure

Marceline POV

Now that the sun was out, I had to carry around an umbrella to hide my skin. There was a time during the Mushroom War when the sun didn't shine for two weeks straight. It was great being able to walk around in the day without my skin burning in the sun's light. But things are better now, or for the most part. People didn't realize the hell we're living in, they just tried to fill their lives with happiness and sweets.

Sweets such as the Candy Kingdom, ruled by the great and wondrous Princess Bubblegum, _all hail she who is perfect. _Well get this, I'm not perfect. It seems I don't fit in your pretty little kingdom. That's why I live on the outskirts, off the charts, in a cave. Like lots of other ugly things, Bubblegum claims to disapprove of me… whatever, Bonnibel _loves_ me.

I used to live in a tree, but then these two freaks moved in… yeah, they're pretty cool. Finn the human and Jake the dog… I don't have a lot of friends. But hey, what can you do?

"'Sup guys?" I appear inside of Finn and Jake's tree house… or should I say my house. Jake drops the pan he was holding, it hits his foot and you can hear his flesh sizzling. He yelps and the pan and its contents smack against the wall.

"Woah, what the junk, Marceline! You can't be sneak'n up on us like that!" Finn says.

"Not cool, dude." Jake stretches his foot into the sink and turns the cold water on.

"Sorry," I shrug, "So what's the haps?" I ask, chilling on their couch. I looked up to see a shredded picture of a naked lady, the remains flowing in the wind. _What did they do to this place?_

"We're gonna go see what PB's up to. Wanna come?" Finn asks.

"Pass," I yawn.

"What? Come one, it'll be fun!" He insists.

"Come on, Finn, she gives me the creeps. Let's _go."_ Jake mumbles.

"I can _hear_ you." I hiss. Jake hides behind Finn, I laugh. "_Fine_, I'll go." I float away from the couch and follow them out the door, opening my umbrella. Bonnibel could use a little scare anyways. I watched as Finn and Jake played leap frog on our way to the Candy Castle, then they hoped over boulders and played land pirates. _Weird._

After many bad jokes about pirates on Jake's behalf, we made it into the Candy Kingdom. People would hide from me just because I was different. _Excuse me for ruining your day._

"Hi guys!" Princess Bubblegum waits inside the castle, setting up decorations for something. A party maybe? Nah, she's too bland to throw anything that cool.

"Hey PB, what's a going?" Finn asks, checking out the décor.

"Oh, just putting up some streamers for the Constellations ball tomorrow night."

"What kind of ball is _that_?" I ask, appearing behind her. She's stiffens a little, but acts as though I didn't scare her… which I totally did.

"Hello, Marceline."

"Hellooooo Bonnibel." I turn upside down so that my head is still floating in front of her face.

"It's a ball I throw every year at the end of winter in honor of star gazing." Bubblegum explains.

"Cool beans, man." Jake says.

"Very," She puts down a balloon tie and sighs, "If you guys would like to help, I have a quest for you."

"A quest?" Finn's eyes light up.

"A quest!" PB is just as enthusiastic.

"Weak." I stick my tongue out. Then float over to the door, "See you suckers later."

"Wait… Marceline, you could actually be of assistance on this particular quest." Bonnibel says quietly. So Miss Perfect finally needs my help… Wonderful.

I smile deviously, "Oh?"

"Yes… you see the orb I request is in the darker part of the Forest of Trees. I'm afraid you are the soul person to guide Finn and Jake on their journey, nobody knows that forest better than you." She says somewhat hesitantly.

"Alright, let's go guys." I float out of the castle.

"Oh… I'll regret this." I hear Bonnibel say.

"Yup!" I call behind my shoulder.

It was true, nobody knew that forest better than me. Especially the darker parts of it. I knew every lost soul, every creepy creeper and scary monster that inhabited it, too. And so what if I caused a little trouble while I was doing her majesty this little flavor. ****Yes I am very aware that it says flavor and not favor. Just go with it.****I would never hurt Finn… or Jake.

"So guys, this should be fun." I mention as make our way into the forest.

"You bet your pants it will be!" Finn points at me.

"Finn, I'm not wearing pants. I'm wearing a dress." I sigh, Jake laughs. A frog croaks somewhere hidden behind the bushes. My stomach rumbles. "Glob guys, I'm getting hungry."

"Marceline's belly, turn that frown upside down! We'll find you something red." Finn smiles.

"Cool." I nod as the sun starts to sink away behind the foliage.

"How's this?" Finn jumps to grab an apple hanging on a low branch of an apple tree. He fails, and then looks to Jake for help with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Jake groans and stretches his arm to grab the apple then hands it to me.

"Thanks guys," I suck the red out of it and toss it behind me. We continue to walk through the forest. As we go, the moans of the lost souls become louder and louder.

"I'm not so sure of this anymore, bro." Jake says to Finn, shaking.

"Yeah, Marceline… are you sure we're going the right way." Finn asks me.

"What's wrong guys? _Scared?_"

"N-No!" Finn stammers, his cheeks growing red.

I laugh, "I could suck the red right out of them cheeks right now."

We walk a little farther into the shadows. The two babies are scared to death, how entertaining. I don't get what's so scary about this. I mean, they're just dead.

"So where's this orb that PB wants anyways." I ask.

"After you left, she mentioned that it was hidden in a cave, near the ruins of an old guard tower." Jake says.

"Cave's are my specialty." I grin, looking around. But seriously, I had no idea how to find this place. "Keep your eyes out for a tower, boys."

(A/N) Hello readers! JayMan551 here not as the author but editor of this story, me and DragonFlow3r will be co-authored this story. Anyway better review or I'll set DragonFlow3r on you.


	2. OC Application

We definitely need some bad guys so Finn (and other characters) can beat their buns, but princesses, background characters or anyone else would be cool, too. Just remember not all character applications will be selected.(:

Original Character Application:

Name:

Gender (If one):

Species(please avoid using human as your species):

Looks (Please be very detailed in your description if you wouldn't mind):

Traits/characteristics:

Purpose:

Style/stereotype:

Anything else?:

And if you like "Tales from the Nightosphere" check out Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre, by me Dragonflow3r! (Is that how you spell my name?) 


	3. Cave Time!

Hey, dudes. Uhm, my apologies, I don't have ver good writing software at the moment, so I my writing will be without bold, italics and sadly sarcasm for a short time. ~Liebe DragonFlow3r

That's what she's got me for. I'll clean it up nice for you readers. -JayMan551

Actually that's also what I'm here for, cleaning up your grammar in the little notes you leave about cleaning up my grammar. Plus, you messed with my emoticon kitty, you will pay. ~DragonFlow3r

Marceline POV

We walked (well they walked, I floated) for quite awhile before actually finding the tower. And even then we couldn't find the cave.

"It's got to be hidden around here somewhere." Jake says, checking under a rock.

"No one ever said it would be easy..." I shrug, then see something a little off about our surroundings. "Hey, what's this?" I float over to some leaves in a pile, it seemed strange since there weren't any trees around. I kicked them aside, they had been hiding the cave.  
"Do not enter." Finn reads a sign in front of the cave. "Let's enter!" He starts to walk in, but Jake stretches his hand and pulls him back.

"Hang on a sec there, bro." Jake shakes his head, "I think that signs there for a reason."

"Pft, are you to seriously that scared?" I ask, brushing my hair out of my face. "Whatever, I'll see you two losers inside... or not." I shrug, and head in. The walls of the cave dripped and oozed with slime. It had a nasty buns stank, and was eerily quiet. But it wasn't like I was scared or anything... I mean, I'm a vampire... and a demon, why should I be scared? Right?

"Who goes there?" Something hisses. I gasp, then remind myself it was probably just some evil troll trying to trick me into leaving.

"Who goes there, yourself? Step aside for the vampire queen." I say confidently to a small shadow, oh yeah, definitely some dumb troll. The troll chuckles menacingly, and the shadow starts to grow... and grow... and grow.

"Dear, Marceline. Is this where you've been hiding all this time?" The voice isn't a troll's anymore, neither is the shadow. I gulp.

"Sh-show yourself! Come on, don't be a baby." Whoever it was, I could take 'em.  
From around the corner a greenish-grey colored claw appears. Then two blue, glowing eyes appear from the shadows. I see the other limb, a robotic hand attatched where the other claw should be. I knew him all too well. Cuthrote.

Finn's POV

"Hmm... do you think she's okay?" I ask Jake as we search around the remains of the old tower. It was pretty nasty.

"Finn, she's a vampire, she's fine." Jake groans.

"Yeah, but... wouldn't she be back already?" I look around some rubble on the ground and find a shiny little jewel. Score!

Jake sighs, "How long has it been?"

"I don't know, fifteen minutes? Half an hour?"It HAD been awhile.

"Alright, let's go find her."

"Yes! Cave time!" I shout and race Jake out of the tower. We run into the cave, panting and catching our breathe. "Okay... hmm... Where could she be?"

"Probably causing trouble. I just hope she's not pulling any jokes on us or anything weird." Jake crosses his arms. I hear hushed voices and shush Jake. We crouch behind a rock and listen.

"What the junk, Cuthrote? You can't just follow me around! That's creepy!" It's Marceline. But I don't know who she's talking to.

"Your father sent me to bring you back to the Nightosphere. It's urgent." A really, really, really, creepy voice says. I almost wet my pants.

"It can wait." Marceline says.

"Really, it can't." The creepy voice answers. There's a hissing noise and the sound of something crashing. I jump out from behind the rock, but there's nothing there but the glowing orb. It was floating but still in its place. It's color was so magnificent and breathless. I was frozen in my place.

"Hey, what you staring a- woah." Jake stares at the orb to. "Dude, this is bananas, just grab that thing and let's go."

"But- but Marceline..."

"FIINN let's GOOO." Jake whines.

"Alright, fine." We start to exit the cave, I turn and whisper to the soggy cave, "I'm sorry, Marceline. I promise, we'll find you."

It was daytime again and the sun was just starting to rise by the time we made it back to the Candy Kingdom. The gaurds, who were tired from keeping watch all night, let us by without hesitation. The Candy Castle, however was busier than ever. People were bustling about, preparing the place for the Constellations Ball.

"Hello Jake, hello Finn." Princess says, groggily.

"Good morning Princess, we got you the orb." I take the orb out of my backpack and hand it to her. She takes it and a second later her eyes grow wide.

"Finn... the orb isn't supposed to be this color. Did anything happen to it while you were there?" Bubblegum asks urgently.

"Uhm..."

"Where's Marceline?" Her voice raises to a panic. "Finn, did Marceline get sucked into the orb? I need to know. Now."

"I don't know! She just disapeared. It was crazy apples there!" I cry.

"I'm going to run some tests. This could be very serious... Just, make yourself useful around the castle while I do this, help some of the Candy people out." Princess walks away with the orb and I turn to Jake.

"Dude, she's super serious about the orb, man. We need to be more careful next time."

"Yeah... but I don't ever really take anything seriously, it's just all a part of my master plan." Jake rubs his temples.

"What master plan?" I ask.

"The one where I rule the world."

"Oh," Is all I say. We end up helping Peppermint Buttler out with writing guests names on cards. We waited and waited and waited for news from Bubblegum, but nothing came.

Finally, around one that afternoon, she returned. "Come with me," She says solemnly. "I have a VERY important mission for you."

Once again, sorry bout the quality of this chapter. If you like TFTN, you should check out Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre!

You readers won't have to read a finely written story typed on some piece of crap, cause I did my job! Anyway see y'all next time, now make yourself useful and review.

Don't listen to him, he's just being stubborn. Review if you want, it'd be nice and considerate. Also, I'm pretty sure this chapter still looks bad. Sorry.):

/!_/!

(")-(") 


	4. The ASSassin

**Well hello readers, bet you didn't expect me to start the opener. Well I'm writing this due to our good friend DragonFlow3r wanting me to write one for some time. We are also looking for OCs, so go to chapter 2 for the OC application. Onward! Quick warning this is in my OC Isaac's POV.**

(Isaac POV)

I continued to watch Finn the human boy and his magical dog companion Jake as they helped Peppermint Butler. Something just didn't seem right about this job. I was hired to assassinate the pair for villainous crimes against the Ice Kingdom. But they didn't seem to be the villains I was hired to kill. I only kill those who deserve it, Ice King should have known better than to try and make me kill heroes. It was either Finn and Jake were acting whilst in the Candy Kingdom, or Ice King lied to me… and there would be severe consequences if that is true. I might have to do a little more undercover work to get the information needed.

I removed my target locating binoculars from my head and grabbed the small pouch from inside my pocket; I opened the drawstring and dropped the binoculars letting them fall comfortably into the magically enlarged bag. I then proceed to shape shift into a small black bird and flew up and circled over their heads before landing next to them and pretended to pick at something on the ground with my beak.

At about one in the afternoon, Princess Bubblegum walked up to Finn and Jake.

"Come with me," she said kind of solemnly, "I have a very important mission for you." I changed into a butterfly and flew into Finn's backpack.

"So what was with the whole take over the world thing?" Finn asked.

"Oh nothing, just tryin to mess with your brains, man… or am I?" Take over the world? I'm going to keep an eye on him. Surprising enough, Princess Bubblegum didn't make a comment on Finn and Jake's conversation. A silence fell over the trio as they walked towards their destination.

"Finn I smell something fishy in your pack." Jake said breaking the silence.

"Oh, that's probz just the fish sticks." Finn smiles. I let out a strained breath of air, I thought I was caught for a second there.

"You keep fish sticks in your backpack?" Jake asks.

"Yeah," Another silence takes over the atmosphere.

"I don't know…" Jake says hesitantly. Suddenly Finn's pack opened bringing bright natural light, shortly followed by a long orange arm that grabbed me and pulled me out. "Who are you?" Jake growled.

"Haha," Finn laughed "He probably just got stuck in there. Come on Jake, let it go." Finn said nonchalantly.

"I don't think so, something smells awfully odd about this butterfly." Jake warned.

"Nah man just let it go, it's just a butterfly."

"Alright but if it turns out to be something scary… Don't say I didn't warn you." Jake let me go and I fluttered my wings as if one was hurt.

"Great Jake! You hurt it." Finn said all parent like.

"No I didn't, man! You know I would never hurt an innocent creature!"

"That's just it, you never thought it was innocent. You thought it was an evil!"

"I can't take any chances after Memow, bro! You know that!"

**Well that's that. I survived that chapter and DragonFlow3r just finished Zombie Candy Chainsaw Massacre, so go read that, too. Don't forget OCs and review.**

_**Personally, I'm a bit worried about Jayman's grammar. I mean… It took me like half an hour to fix this… THIS! (Just giving you crap dude(:)LATER! ~DragonFlow3r**_


	5. Into the New Galaxy

**Wow, it's been awhile. We can just have Mr. Lazypants to thank for that. JK, admittedly, he's not that bad…**

**Now I'm sure you're all wondering as to what happened to Marceline…. Well you'll find out soon enough.**

**Finn's POV**

Princess Bubblegum coughs uncomfortably, trying to get us back on task.

"Alright guys, here's what I need you to do." She explains to us that the orb was actually a portal to another galaxy, which is why she wanted it at her ball. Marceline must have broken the orb for her to be transported to the other galaxy. "So your mission is to go through the portal and save her."

"I've got a question." Jake says.

"Yes, Jake?"

"If Marceline broke the orb… why doesn't it look like it?" He asks somewhat hesitantly. I look at the ball floating on a pedestal, he was right. It was completely intact.

"I donno." Bubblegum just shrugs and hands me a rope. "Tie this around your waist, when you find Marceline, grab her and Jake, say the words _rainbow tree frogs _and I'll pull you back out. Got it?"

"Sure," I say wrapping the rope around me. "Don't worry Princess, we got this covered."

"Good, now close your eyes."

"What for?" Jake asks.

"Just do it." She groans, irritably.

"Fine, but if you pull anything weird on-" Jake gets cut off as we're pushed and there's a shattering sound. A weird feeling like we're getting pulled and stretched apart washes over me. I open my eyes, and there are colors and shapes everywhere. And then we're out of the everlasting tunnel.

"What is this place?" Jake asks, looking around.

"I don't know, man." I watch him sniff the ground, than he sticks his hand into the ground (really _into _the ground) and pulls up what appeared to be dirt. It turned into a liquid and melted back into the ground.

"What the buns?"

"Weird." Is all I say.

The sky is black, with no stars. The ground is that weird gray stuff that you can stand on but if you move it, it turns to liquid. There are lights ahead, which my guess is a town or city… civilization at the least. And I was hoping Marceline was there, too.

"You wanna go look over there?" Jake points at the town.

"Sure, bro." We start walking forward. I whimper as I realize there are no rocks to jump over. But I quickly get over it.

"Hey man, let's play I spy!" Jake suggests.

I look around, there's not much to spy, "Uh…. Okay!"

"You go first."

"Let's see…" I search for something, anything. I see a forest a little ways a way and a tree that looks like it has a laughing face. "I spy something smiling."

"Is it you?"

"Nope." I bite my bottom lip and grin.

"Is it…." Jake shapes his hands into a pair of binoculars and looks into the distance.

"It's that tree over there!" Jake does a little dance as he realizes he's won. "Woah! What the-" He falls backwards onto the ground. And hides his face.

"Jake, Jake, what is it?" I ask, frantically shaking his shoulder.

"Look." He puts his paws over my eyes so I can see, but it's just the tree. "There's nothing there." I say pulling him back up.

"I swear, there was something. It- it… it had a white face… wait no it _didn't _have a face. And then, and it was purple and had this thing on its head and…"

"Dude, you're just describing slendytubbies. That's just a load of made up bunk."

"No, that stuff is real."

"Whatever, bro. Let's just keep going." I say, dragging Jake.

"Well… alright, but we're taking the shortcut." He mumbles.

"What shortcut?" Jake grows to the size of an elephant. I laugh, "Oh, right."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jake sings as he picks me up and he runs toward the city.

"Hey, what's that?" I ask, halfway there. There was an ominous glow in the distance.

"That's umm…. I don't know." Jake pants. Suddenly, there's a bright flash of light, and the sky goes from black to white.

"That's… weird." I nod, confused.

"Finn, I miss B-MO." Jake sighs.

"I know, buddy. We'll be home soon." I comfort him and pat his ginormous head.

"Thanks," He says and shrinks a little. "Almost there."

The city was guarded by a giant grey wall. Two skeleton guard sat in front with octopus heads.

"We are the skele-pussy guards." I stifle a laugh, "What is your reason for journeying out to our sad, desperate city?" One of the guards asks.

"Uh, we came to look for a friend. Y'know, grey skin, black hair, vampire. Bout ye tall." Jake lowers a hand to just above one of the guards head.

"Only when she's floating, though." I add, smiling.

"I haven't seen any vampires around here…" The purple headed guard says skeptically.

"Joe, we saw like… ten vampires just yesterday." The green headed guard says just a little too loudly.

"Shut up, Kevin, I'm pretending to be tough here." Joe hisses.

"Right, sorry." Kevin apologizes. They look back to us.

"You can go in." Kevin smiles.

"Ugh!" Joe face palms and pokes one of his eyes. They move away from the door and Jake and I go through.

"They were nuts, bro." Jake sighs.

"Really? I liked them. They had a certain sense of…"

"The crazies?" Jake finishes for me.

"Sure," I shrug.

**Sorry all of you who have OCs… I am getting there. Sorry. ~Flower**


	6. How to Save your Average Slender Kitten

It's been awhile… sorry. JayMan's been busy, I've been busy. We've all been busy. Any who…

She wouldn't leave me alone about writing a chapter, I had some ideas but I'm not just busy, I get a headache whenever I think about writing this story. TO THE NEW CHAPTER!

Finn's POV

"Help! Help!" Someone screamed as Jake and I made our way through the city. So far it was a dark and scary place. Even with the white sky.

"Jake! You hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah, let's go." I hop on Jake's back and he stretches his way around buildings toward the cries for help. He stops, and in front of us was a tiny, grey, old man with blue eyes.

"Whoa, whoa. What's wrong?" Jake asks.

"Someone-someone… someone stole all my kittens!" He sobs.

"Kittens?" I ask. This didn't seem like the kind of place you'd just randomly see kittens running around in

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Georgeous Morleous. I make bean bags out of kittens. That way they are extra soft!"

Jake makes a face, "That's messed up."

"Kittens are evil." Georgeous' eyes switch from red then back to blue.

"Okay….. Don't worry, we'll help you get your kittens back."

"Wondrous!" Georgeous Morleous sings.

"Any ideas who stole it?" Jake asks.

"Oh, yes. See, there's been rumors that…" Georgeous comes closer and brings his voice down to a whisper. "That the slendertubby has been stealing many things from our people."

"Huh." Jake shivers at the thought of the slendytubbies.

"Let's just go find his kittens." I drag Jake away from the old man and we venture through the neighborhood.

We walked for quite a while, but there was no way to tell time by only the sky. I wondered just how we would find this slendytubby and when we would find Marceline. We couldn't have that long before we needed to be back in the Candy Kingdom, right? We needed to get this done as quickly as possible. Now.

"Jake, didn't you say that you saw the slendytubby in the woods last night."

"Yeah but you said it was just my imagination." He mumbles.

"Maybe not… Come on, I have a plan." I say.

"Uh-oh."

Two hours later we were in the woods and the sky had gone black again. We walk along the border of the forest and the field we had crossed to get to the city. All was silent.

"_Dude,_ this is _creepy_." Jake whines.

"I know man, just stay calm. We have to get that old man's kittens… even if it is kind of gross." I say. Jake crosses his arms. We wait quietly for something to happen, than Jake's eyes light up. "What is it?" He points toward a glowing white circle halfway hidden behind a tree. "Whoa."

"That's him." Jake bites his nails.

"Let's go ask him for his kittens." I start to walk toward the white circle.

"Finn!" Jake pulls me back. "It's not safe."

"Let me go, man." I push him away and walk towards the beast. The closer I get the scarier it looks. His eyes appear to cave in, and it mouth is twisted and distorted into a menacing snarl that doesn't change. "Holy moly." I whisper to myself. Suddenly the face disappears.

"Not fair!" I call out. Then there's a purple body standing in front of me and I jump back, stifling a scream.

"Finn!" Jake cries, ramming a giant fist towards the slendytubby. But it doesn't give up, it flings it's purple tentacles at Jake and picks him up. Pissed, I let out a loud ululation and jump into the air, sword in hands. I ended the war call by slicing downward on all of the beasts extra limbs, freeing Jake, who used his stretching skills to tie him up with his own arms.

"Tell us where the kittens are you messed up freak!" I hiss, holding my sword to his throat.

"'Hey man," He says in a deep voice. "I was just trying to get some kitty love'n."

"Sick!"

"No, no, not like that. The kittens are the only creatures I've ever met that actually except me." He punches an arm into the tree behind him and a black and purple portal opens up. He reaches his hand in and pulls out a kitten. "These little fur balls are just so…"

"Tell us where the rest of them are." I demand.

"Hey, hey. I was just talking. Here," He reaches in again and pulls out a bag full of meowing lumps of fur. "But can I keep this one?" He asks, handing Jake the bag.

"Well…" I took one look at the kitten rubbing against the contorted face. Gross. "Fine, but no more stealing."

"Yeah, we cool." And just like that the slendytubby and cat disappear.

Jake and I walk in silence back to the city, minus the sound of the mewling kitties. One crawls out of the bag and starts climbing up Jake's arm.

"Hey… Hey!" He growls. It continues to crawl. "Get back in there. Hey!" It rub against his neck and rests on his shoulder. "Why you little-"

"_Aw_, Jake. He likes you!" I coo. Jake grumbles something incoherent. Jake tries to remove the kitty, but it sticks its claws to his fur.

"Fine." Jake huffs.

I'm sorry that no OCs have been added…. Well besides JayMan's…. But that's just because he's selfish. (; No he's not. Anyways, soon. I swear. I will add them just… hang tight. ~Dragonflower

Hey! I ain't selfish! I'm a co-author! I can do that. Plus I have no access to the reviews. (;' ~JayMan551


End file.
